Akiza In Underland
by maddishStegosaurus
Summary: When Akiza moves into her new home out of town, she is met with a rude rabbit, cute kitten and a whole lot of duelling. Can she cope with being Alice?


Akiza in Underland

Chapter 1: Follwing the White Rabbit

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except for The cards ****with the underline**** are my creation. I do not own Alice in Wonderland, that belongs to the late Lewis Carroll. This follows the 2010 version, so that belongs to Tim Burton. I don't own Yugioh either, That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and konami. I only really own my oc, who will come in later. *Ahem* chapter 2 *cough* Without adue, I give you Akiza in Underland. Thank you! :D**

*Akiza's POV*

On a Wonderful summer day, I was Spring cleaning- Sounds kinda late, I know, but Yusei had just moved all of his stuff in and most of it was junk. From my point of view, Yusei didn't really want to move in with me at first, mainly because I lived so far away from Satellite and New Domino... The hedges in my garden were thick. Then I spotted the strangest thing. A white rabbit wearing a cute little vest. He checked the time on his cute little duel disk and hopped away. I opened the door, an almost cliché wind blew my burgundy hair out of my face. I followed the white rabbit, a massive hollowed out tree stood at me. I then realised that My duel disk was on my wrist and my deck. The white rabbit stood at me.

"Hello Akiza Izinski" He greeted coldly. I looked at him angrily.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" I asked. The rabbit glared at me.

"No, but I've been watching you thrive here. Black Rose Witch, I can tell you. The last owner was much more tender than you" he spat, his duel disk activating. he then said "I challenge you to a duel"

I blinked "Umm. Ok" My duel disk readied as well.

"Duel" We both yelled

[White Rabbit: 4000] - [Akiza (Me):4000]

The rabbit drew his card and smirked.

"I summon The Messenger- Dodo (*4T 400/400)" He shouted at me as a Dodo bird wearing a top hat appeared "I'll then use his effect to summon The Messenger- Frog (*3 300/300)" A frog wearing servants uniform appeared, he stood on two feet. I sweat dropped.

"why are your cards incredably weak? I swear my Phoenixian Seed could finish them off by herself" I mocked. The rabbit's mouth tipped into a smirk.

"Your an idiot if you think I'm not tuning them together..." He trailed off

"_Deliver the message of sorrow and sadness, killing the messenger will start a war! Synchro summon! Hop your way to Winning! __The Messenger- White Rabbit__ (*7 2300/2300)_" The White Rabbit hopped on the field, armed with a Flintlock Rifle in his left hand and a dagger in his other.

"I am the guardian of the way to Underland and I can't let some Psychic duelist gain access" he yelled, he fired at me, the bullet struck me and I fell to my knees, The knockback sent him flying off his feet.

"What!? You can't attack on the first turn!" I yelled, standing up. The rabbit smirked.

"That's my ability. I can attack on the turn I'm summoned, ignoring all rules for 1000 life points" He stated, "I'll set a card and end" A flashing card appeared (Hand: 3)

[White Rabbit: 4000- 2000]- [Akiza: 4000-1700]

I Flourished my drawn card and looked at it.

"I'll activate Foolish Burial" I sent a card to it's demise. "I'll then summon Lord Poison (*4 1500/1000)" A gnarled man made of roots appeared. He had talons all over his body. "i'll then use Double Summon to additionally summon Phoenixian Seed (*2 800/0) from my hand" A wierd looking seed appeared. it had an eye in the middle of it.

"This might be suicide, but Lord Poison attack White Rabbit!" Suddenly the root man shot his poison talons at the rabbit, he deflected them with his dagger and shot my monster with the rifle. I fell to my knees again and the Rabbit flew off his feet again.

[White Rabbit: 2000- 1000] - [Akiza: 1700- 900]

"Oh yeah... When ever I'm attacked by a monster with lower stars than me, I lose 1000 life points... I forgot that" The rabbit chuckled.

"well, When Lord Poison is destroyed, I can summon a monster form my graveyard. I'll choose the one I discarded due to Foolish Burial: Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (*7 2800/2600)" suddenly a Camellia-like dress appeared. I smirked as the Rabbit glanced at my monster in horror. "She's the strongest Plant-type monster ever created." I smirked again

"I'll equip her with Malevolent Nuzzler, to give her an extra 700 Attack' (*7 2800-3500/2600) Attack now! Tsubaki Strike!" I yelled as the Princess used her petals to strike the rabbit. the White rabbit card was destroyed and he jumped back.

"Phoenixian Seed, finish him off" A blast of fire splashed at the rabbit, reducing his life points to zero.

[White Rabbit: 1000-0] - {Akiza:900}WIN!

The rabbit sighed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Akiza. I missed the previous owner and I took my anger out on you" he stated "as a reward for your victory, You are invited to stay in Underland. Just watch out though. Frabjous day is almost upon us soon and things can get... frisky" I bowed my head.

"Thank you Mr. Rabbit" I stated solemnly as I prepared to jump down the hole and into Underland. The Rabbit stopped me.

"The legendary Alice is meant to have this card, however, you will sufice; I guess" The White Rabbit shrugged, handing me Black Rose Wonderlandian Dragon (*8 2500/1800)

"All it has is an extra 100 attack. The effects are still the same" I stated, placing the card over the top of the original.

"No. You can remove _any_ card to activate it's effect, and when it's synchro summoned, it destroys all cards, except for said card right here. Oh, and It has the ability to destory the Jabberwocky on Frabjous day" The Rabbit added hastily. I stopped.

"Jabberwocky?" I asked The White Rabbit breath in and recited

"'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogroves;_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch_

_Beware the Jubjub bird and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch'"_

He suddenly pushed me into the tree hole. I screamed as he continued reciting, the words filled my head.

"He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sough-

So rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood while he thought.

And as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came Whiffing through the tulgey wood,

And Burbled as it came"

He Finished, I was too shocked to hear the rest, but I had paid attention to the last two stanzas.

"_Come to arms, my beamish boy_

O Frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!

He chortled in his joy.

'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the borogroves;

And the mome raths outgrabe."

He finally finished and by then, I had lost consciousness. _Welcome to Underland_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Akiza:Yew! I won,

White Rabbit: Ehh. You got lucky T_T

Akiza:

Ok, So it's Chapter 2 up next!

Both:Chapter 2: Eat Me! Drink Me! Duel Me!

White Rabbit: Don't forget to read the Disclaimer up the Top!

- Voice actors-

Bella Hudson as Akiza Izinski

Michael Sheen as The White Rabbit

White Rabbit's cards-

The Messenger- Dodo *4 EARTH/Wonderlandian-Tuner 400/400

When this card is normal summoned, normal summon 1 "The Messenger- Frog" to the field from your hand.

The Messenger- Frog *3 EARTH/Wonderlandian-effect 300/300

When this card is normal summoned, you may special summon 1 "The Messenger- Gnat" to the field from your hand.

The Messenger- White Rabbit *7 EARTH/Wonderlandian-Synchro- Effect 2300/2300

1 Wonderlandian-type tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Wonderlandian-type monsters

When this card is summoned, pay 2000 life points to inflict the amount of attack points this card has to your opponent, regardless of the rules.

Akiza's Cards

Black Rose Wonderlandian Dragon *7 WATER/Dragon-Synchro-Effect 2500/1800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non tuner monsters.

When this card is synchro summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field, except this one. Once per turn; you can remove from play 1 card from your graveyard to change 1 monster from your opponent's side of the field to face-up attack position, and reduce it's attack points to 0 until the end phase. If your opponent has a "Jabberwocky" card on the field, destroy it automatically and gain 200 life points for each level it has.


End file.
